


My Apprentice

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo brings home a new kitten.





	

Millicent stares. This kitten is the right size. It has the correct number of legs, and it has a functional tail. It’s black, like black pet is (which makes sense, as her primary pet was the same colour as her), and it’s still small enough that its legs don’t work correctly just yet.

It meows properly, and tries to walk to her, even before black pet has let go of him. It is (no,  _he is_ ) - she concludes - as stupid as the pet he owns. (But that could change if he listens to her.)

Once the kitten is released, he waggles towards her, and purrs a little greeting.

‘My Apprentice’ is what the others refer to him as, which is stupid. No one needs two names. Millicent scents the other cat (who she has decided will just be called My from now on) and is surprised when he rubs under her chin affectionately. My walks into her and demands pettings, so she pushes him over and grooms him properly. His fur is all over the place, and the big pets don’t know how to do this right. Their clumsy paws are soothing but unskilled, and they’ll never learn grooming if they don’t use their tongues.  


My thanks her, and licks back at her with his rough tongue. 

She’s going to need to keep an eye on him, and make sure he realises when play time is _over_ , because she’s a sensible and mature cat and she likes her rest as well as her play. She watches him try to catch her tail in his paws, and she dances it in front of him, nursing his hunting instincts.

Yes. Black pet needs some additional training. She’ll use My to help her corral the tall ones, and keep the situation under control. Just so long as he knows his place in the food chain, this could be good.

My falls asleep against her, and she rolls her eyes at the cooing pets who watch. They’ll have to learn how to obey them both, soon. Silly big kittens.


End file.
